1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club classification method, system, device and program.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, when a golfer swings a golf club with an intention for hitting (shooting) a golf ball straight forward, it is desirable that a flying direction of the golf ball is relatively straight and not (hardly) curved. Such desirable shot is realized relatively easily in the case where every golfer uses an appropriate golf club. However, as a practical matter, it is not easy for a golfer to select an appropriate golf club that is suitable for oneself at a shop.
Therefore, as disclosed in JP 6210027 (A), for example, a design method for a golf club capable of estimating the optimal club property and shape suitable for a swing of an individual golfer has been developed. According to the design method in JP 6210027 (A), design parameters for golf club, such as torsional stiffness of a shaft, inertia moment of a head, barycentric position, shape (e.g. loft angle, lie angle) and static characteristics are related to head speed, shooting out angle of a golf ball (“ball” in the following), amount of spinning, easiness of shooting, and therefore, these parameters play important roles in determination of flying distance and direction. The static characteristics are a length of golf shaft (“shaft” in the following), a balance, a weight of a club, and a hardness of the shaft.
Also, as disclosed in JP 2010046539 (A), a method for golf club selection has been suggested. The method in JP 2010046539 (A) includes the steps of: obtaining, during a golf swing, information of a vertical movement direction of a golf club head relative to a horizontal plane immediately before striking a golf ball, and information of a horizontal movement direction of the golf club head immediately before striking the golf ball (impact) on a plane parallel to the horizontal plane, classifying the golf swing into any one of predetermined types using the information obtained, and selecting a golf club suitable for the classified type.